This disclosure relates to high-speed sampling of signals in active pixel sensors (APS).
Image sensors find applications in a wide variety of fields, including machine vision, robotics, guidance and navigation, automotive applications, and consumer products. Active pixel sensors can be made compatible with complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technologies and have one or more active transistors within the pixel unit cell.